


Tropical Decadence

by NidoranDuran



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glitch in the hotel's booking system upgrades two X-Men to a lavish rooftop suite, and couple take advantage of the opportunity to enjoy it to the fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for wingbat13.

There were few times when luck and coincidence ever worked in the favour of an X-Man. In fact, most mutants could count on a single hand when things had gone 'right' for a change. It was just the way things went for them, saving the world without much appreciation from the public at large, constantly thrown loops and tragedy every which way. It was a tiresome, often thankless job they kept at out of duty and the desire to help the world with their problems. But for Christian Aangher, codename “Wingbat”, things had gone okay for once.

He'd been dispatched on a small scouting mission to the Bahamas to look into a suspicious groundswell of anti-mutant sentiment that was suspected to trace back to Sublime. All he had to do was sniff around and get a feel for what was happening and report back, along with a teammate of his choice. Even if the trip were not wrapped up in the lofty joy of a tropical vacation, he still would have taken his girlfriend Laura--codename X-23--with him, but the promise of some relaxation, the soft comfort of a nice hotel's bed and some beachside together time only sweetened the deal considerable.

There'd been a glitch in the hotel computer that had royally fucked their room reservation and claimed everything else in the hotel had been booked, save for the rooftop suite. They knew for a fact there were other rooms available, rooms within the bracket they'd paid for, but the computer stubbornly refused, and after forty minutes of consulting their way up the management ladder before finally they resigned themselves to giving the couple the expensive penthouse at the low rate of a single couple's room, Chris and Laura were riding up the elevator all the way to the top.

Looking out the glass window of the side elevator, Chris soaked in the gorgeous beachside sights before him through reverent blue eyes. He was a fairly average man in height and build, though a bit more defined and built than the normal man. He could do many things, but deadlifting cars was not one of them, and given the likelihood he'd get into fights, he kept himself in shape. One day, he expected the matter to come down to life or death. His dark hair was kept tidy mostly by virtue of shortness, and for the sake of the vacation he was dressed down casually.

By contrast, Laura wore her tight leather pants and a black crop top cropped to leave much of her midsection exposed, a belt of interlinking metal rings locking in place a buckle--not that the way the leather hugged onto her taut ass and her toned legs needed a belt for support--that proudly bore the symbol of the X-Men without a shred of subtlety. Sheer leather gloves ran from her upper arm all the way down to her wrists. Her body was lean but toned, that of an agile predator, and no matter how much she tried to hide it there was certainly something feral in her eyes. Soft black hair fell down past her shoulders, kept incredibly straight and smooth.

The penthouse suite was the definition of luxury, so far removed from their dorm rooms back at the school, or even from the expected modest queen-sized bed that the school had paid for. Laura strolled out first, taking a few careful steps forward and soaking in all the sights of the room, with the expensive furniture and the soft carpet at her feet that she seemed to just sink into. The wall between the main room and the bedroom was a single pane of glass, letting her see without having to move too far in that the massive, perfectly tended-to and made bed was bound to be the most comfortable thing she'd ever rested on, save for Chris of course.

Another wall of glass led to the outside, to the rooftop pool exclusive to their suite. It hardly even seemed like they'd need the beach, given that they certainly couldn't get handsy with each other publicly, but were more than free to “enjoy” the pool. It all seemed so perfect; nothing had gone this amazingly right since the first time she and Christian kissed. With any luck their mission would turn out to be nothing more than a few angry anti-mutant protesters raising a commotion, leaving them time for sightseeing and dates and the best restaurants in the little tourist trap part of town they'd settled into.

Christian kicked off his shoes and came up behind his girlfriend, arms wrapping around her waist as he held her close, joining her in admiring the luck they'd fallen into. “Not bad,” he mused, waiting until he felt her lean back against him and run a hand of her own along her forearm. He did his best to keep considerate around her, as there were times where her mind was so wired that even Christian's touch sent her mind into a panic. But she seemed rather warm and receptive of his embrace, so he tightened it. They had a week in this gorgeous penthouse and he'd be lying if he said some part of his mind wasn't already going over all the different surfaces they could make love on.

“I could get used to this,” she said, a bit of warmth in her voice even if being in a strange place, even one as inviting and luxurious as the hotel room, put her a little on edge. Leaning her head to rest on her boyfriend's shoulder she looked up, lips lifting into a small smile as Christian leaned in to place a soft peck at her lips. “But I think I have a little bit of jet lag. Can we go lie down?” The smile widened and her eyes lidded, and even the most oblivious man in the world would understand what she was implying. Especially since they hadn't actually crossed into a different time zone.

Christian returned the smile, fingers running softly along her taut, firm midriff, which her clothing left exposed--with good reason, in his mind, given her exquisite shape and gorgeous form--while another kiss left its mark on her cheek. “I could use a rest too,” he said dryly, not even trying to feign exhaustion as he agreed with her playful little cover story. “I'm not used to such long flights.” His grip released his lover from his grasp, and without having to prompt her, Laura began to walk ahead of him to the bedroom.

If her excuse hadn't managed to shine through, then certainly the way she walked would. The usual careful, quiet tread of someone instinctually raised to hunt was replaced by something exaggerated, a sway of her hips putting that incredible ass on display, moving from side to side, leaving Chris wondering how it managed to stay in those tight pants so well. His own pants tightened at the thought, unable to keep from hardening as he watched his girlfriend reach the bed while he was following behind slowly, too engrossed in that gorgeous rear to realize he was leaving her hanging until she was already at the bed.

The realization kicked him into a good pace, scurrying into the bedroom with his hands already fiddling at the belt on his jeans. Laura positioned herself such that she lay at the end of the bed, on her stomach and eagerly awaiting her man's presence before her. It was a familiar position, one that Christian knew all too well the implications of, and it drove him to undress even quicker because of it. For as quickly as his pants were around his ankles and he was pulling his boxers over the swollen, throbbing bulge beneath them, it wasn't quick enough for his tastes; the sight of that divine rear had fired him up and he could do little but chase the arousal welled up inside of him.

Laura's hand reached for his hip, tugging him closer toward her as her other gripped his base, bringing the tip of his cock up to her lips. Even at its 'normal', ungrown size he was still enough above average to keep her very interested as she began to lick and suck at his head. Her hand moved slowly along his shaft in careful strokes as she got them both started with patience. Each breath she took in was filled with his scent, for all the warmth and comfort and safety it provided, helping to put her at ease in this new, strange bedroom. 

His hands ran lovingly through Laura's hair, feeling the soft black locks between his fingers as his hips gently tried to urge his way deeper into her mouth, past those soft, supple lips and into the wet heat he longed for. But she didn't allow it, head staying right where it was as her tongue slithered around only an inch of his cock, gently suckling on his tip and swallowing down the little beads of precum that formed, but never going any further. Foreplay kept to a maddening, bare minimum that seemed like such a waste of their lavish vacation.

This was a tease, he realized; she didn't want to lie there slowly sucking him off until he was ready to fuck her. She wanted him to fuck her face right there, in the mood for something rough and intense from her boyfriend. It wasn't a rare desire for Laura by any stretch, but she was always the one to push and initiate, Chris not wanting to step on any boundaries when she wasn't in the mood, but clearly she was, and once he had confirmation, he was nothing if not intense about it.

His hand reached around, pulling as much hair together as he could in his tight grip as the other hand braced the back of her head. Instead of trying to urge her neck to push forward, he decided to use his hips instead, driving his cock into her waiting mouth with a single rough thrust. Her hand moved off his shaft immediately, green eyes going wide with excitement and joy as his tip pushed in so deep she felt it enter her throat. This was what she craved, and her hands found firm, tight-gripping purchase on his thighs as she braced herself for an oral ravaging.

The tug on her scalp was steady and firm, a hard pull distributed across pretty much all of her hair, letting Chris pull hard without risking a single silken strand. He used it both to keep her still and also to rough her up as his hips began to pump, rapidly feeding his cock in and out of her waiting mouth. Her gaze was directed up at him, shocked and lusty and submissive all in one expression, sweet eye contact he was more than glad to maintain as he fucked her face. He wasn't like the people who hurt her; their roughness was consensual and loving, finding passion in intensity and a little pain, but never violent or cruel. Laura was a big girl; she could handle a little rough stuff.

The sloppy facefucking left Laura salivating, and soon enough thick strands of spittle were all over her face, thin ropes of the stuff connecting the rapidly thrusting cock to her lips, plenty of it leaking down to his balls, which smacked against her chin at the apex of every deep, hilting push forward. Little mercy was spared for the lab-born girl, as her boyfriend drove himself balls deep into her skilled, hot mouth each time, pressing his cock deep into her throat even as she gagged around it. Perhaps it was even because of it, the steady stream of 'glurk glurk glurk' being sweet music to the mutant's ears. Deepthroating was something Laura could handle--and in fact enjoyed, given the way her thighs were starting to rub together needily as she sucked her boyfriend off--and she didn't bat an eye as he ravaged her face.

His pace was quick, hips rolling with steady, merciless speed as her lips remained tight around him. The grip in her hair occasionally tugged upward, just to give her a little extra jolt of excitement as he hilted in her throat once more. Somewhere in it all, he realized that one of her hands was no longer braced against his thigh, instead pinned beneath the prone mutant, shoved down her pants and tending to her needy, aching folds. That was when he looked up past the pretty face he was stuffing with cock, to where her gorgeous rear bounced as her hips rolled and she rode her fingers desperately. While rough oral was certainly a common form of foreplay, seeing her this worked up by it was surprising and very, very arousing.

Seeing his girlfriend was primed and ready to go, Chris pulled out of her mouth, releasing his silken handfull of hair as Laura coughed a little, smiling and wiping the saliva from her face as he pulled away a little. “That was good,” she said, gathering her breath as she started to pull up off her stomach, the hand that had still been squeezing his thigh reaching for his upper back as she pulled herself up and planted a needy, hot kiss onto his lips. “But now I want more, Christian.” Once she was properly knelt before him, she withdrew the pumping fingers form her pussy, pants pulled down to reveal how absolutely soaked she was, thighs glimmering in the light from all the sticky quim coating them. “I hope you do not want to leave me like this.”

“I'd hardly be a gentleman if I did,” Chris said into her lips, reaching down to undo her belt and toss it aside before sinking his fingers into the waist of her pants and helping to peel them off of her. She had to fall back a little and kick up to get them off due to how tight they were, not exactly a fluid motion, but given the way she looked in them, it was a sacrifice worth making. Once they were discarded, her panties went the same way shortly thereafter, Chris's shirt following and then Laura's own sailing onto the top of the pile. Soon enough both of them were naked and Laura was dragging Chris down onto the bed atop her, burying him in kisses.

His hands found hers, fingers entwining as Christian squirmed and shifted into a more comfortable position on top of her, the two of them slowly shimmying their way up the length of the lavish king-sized bed until Laura's head was comfortable on a pillow and his tip was rubbing against her inner thigh, rocking back and forth, smearing saliva across her skin as they made out, completely within reason for two horny young adults with a penthouse suite to themselves.

When they got a rough start, they certainly didn't slow down, and soon enough Laura's wrists were pinned against the bed, Christian shifting one last time atop her to line his thick cocktip up against her sopping wet, aching folds. The way she moaned desperately into his lips had him wondering if she had somehow ended up the needier, more aroused of the two after that blowjob. Thankfully, he had just the solution for her neediness, and as he drew in a sharp breath, his hips once again shoved forward, this time even harder without the fear of ruining a pretty face.

All of a sudden, Laura no longer felt hollow. Her primed, slick pussy needed something inside of it, and nothing filled her up like Chris did. She cried joyfully, head pressing down against the pillow beneath her head as her wet inner walls gladly hugged his every inch. “Yes,” she moaned as he sucked on her lower lip, just as quickly pushing into her as he was pulling out, leaving her empty for a brief second before slamming back down into her.

Each thrust made her body shake and quiver, the frantic pace and the strength behind it enough to put the durable girl through her paces. Each hilting push in pressed his hips to hers and sent a wave of heavy pleasure rippling through her body, which found it harder and harder to stay still with each successive push. Her kiss was sloppy and frantic, littered with moans and purrs and cries of her lover's name as her arms struggled a little against the firm grip holding them to the bed. She was enraptured and completely into every single second of it, chasing the pleasure desperately as she began her tropical vacation in the best possible way.

“You're so wet,” Chris grunted as he worked her over, hips doing their best to keep the pace steady and hard as he slammed into the love of his life. The way her slick folds clenched down around his cock like they didn't want it to leave was so flattering, and the way the gorgeous woman beneath him writhed and moaned, throwing herself into the pleasure recklessly, certainly wasn't too shabby either. His grip on her wrist tightened, not painful or territorial, but driven by the subconscious urge to hold her as tightly as possible, to keep her close against him.

“Harder, please!” she cried, legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him frantically, losing herself more and more into the ensuing bliss. She was more fired up than usual, and she needed it as hard and as quick as she could get it. Her hips started to rock off the bed, sloppy in pace amid all the pleasure, but quick and powerful, trying to feel him deep inside of her at all times. It drove Chris to change things up on her, releasing her wrists and reaching down for the small of her back as his knees dug into the bed, preparing himself.

He pulled her right up, all that training coming in really handy as she helped as much as she could, but refused to stop pressing herself down against his crotch, which was a little tricky to work around. But they got it in time, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as his own grip found purchase on her ass, holding her upright as he started to thrust upward into the girl, who was more than happy to bounce atop his cock, each downward motion of her muscular form aided by gravity to push down harder against him.

Laura bit her lip as his face dove toward her shoulder, planting a flurry of hungry kisses down against her neck. One hand moved up to run through his short hair, while the other pressed her fingertips into his muscular back. “Ah, yes! This is amazing, Christian!” she cried, head rolling back and forth as her entire body got a nice sway going. Now that she wasn't pinned beneath the bed she could let each wave of pleasure run through her by rolling through it all, arching her back and shuddering. The freedom of their hotel room meant discretion was no longer a necessity, and as her moans picked up in volume it was clear she was willing to open up and let go, enjoy their privacy and be as loud as she wanted, and as vocal as Chris deserved to let him know that he was fucking her perfectly.

Not that Chris wasn't enjoying himself just as much. Laura's pussy leaked steadily, and her juices ran along his balls and down his thighs in an odd but pleasant sensation as he fucked her sloppy, soaked hole relentlessly. Having her bounce on his cock like this was an even better way to go as they both threw themselves into the intensity, rather than the more intimate missionary position, which he liked better for when they were being slow and sappy. No matter how much her eyes screamed “I love you”, this was not sappy.

Despite not being on the receiving end of a rough bout of intense oral, Laura was still the one to climax first, howling as her body shivered and jerked, Chris having to cradle the small of her back instead of her ass to keep her steady atop him as she lost herself, gasping and howling as her canal tightened even harder, trying to milk him of his seed. And it succeeded, his knees going weak and his cock throbbing inside of her as he emptied himself, pouring a hot, thick load deep into the mutant girl as her hair thrashed about.

When they settled down, all the intensity had caught up with them. Laura lay atop Chris, both of them panting as they shared a soft, lazy kiss with each other. His dick was still buried inside of her, and despite being completely rigid he wasn't too eager for another round so soon. Not when there was a pretty girl to savor and some quiet time to soak her love in during.

“I am hungry,” she whispered softly into his lips. “We should order some room service, and then go for a swim.”  
***************************  
The pool was just as nice as they expected it to be for the rooftop of a tropical resort. Sizable and perfectly tended-to, with a few white lounge chairs off to the side and a glass table that currently held a fruit platter that Laura had been steadily eating her way through as she lay lazily across one of the chairs. Her black bikini was nothing risque, but it certainly emphasized her form perfectly, hugging her soft curves and leaving plenty of muscular flesh exposed. Droplets of water clung to her body, having spent quite some time in the pool but now simply relaxing, because relaxation seemed the point of a tropical vacation.

Personally, she would have bought something much more modest, but it was a gift from Christian, who was constantly telling her she was more gorgeous than she felt she was. In wearing it, she certainly felt prettier, which was a definite help. Self-confidence came hard to her, given all the abuse she'd endured and the things people she trusted had done to her; even the people who did pay her mind when she was taken in as a sex worker on the streets of New York were hardly the sorts to inspire her much, and any compliments always came after they had said such horrible and objectifying things to her.

In the X-Men, she found friends and acceptance, and soon enough her teachers and fellow students became family to her. The family she chose. The family who genuinely cared about her, not her powers or what was between her legs. It wasn't easy to accept or get used to, and she found it hard opening up to most people, but she was getting there. Chris in particular was a great help, his love warm and comforting, helping her feel secure. She could be honest with him, open and true and exposed, and through that bond she was steadily becoming better at it with others.

Christian, on the other hand, stayed in the poor. He wasn't a natural killer who seemed to stay in shape with little effort, didn't have a healing factor and a ridiculous metabolism. He could change size, which was a power he put to good use, but in many ways, he was a regular guy. A regular guy who needed to work out and exercise. A regular guy dropped into paradise with the intention of enjoying himself as much as possible, which included gorging himself on room service and the best restaurants around, so if he could burn off some calories doing laps, he was going to do his best.

Back and forth he went, pacing his way along the pool. He didn't bother counting, since it wasn't easy to tell by size how much smaller it was than the pool back at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but he knew it was considerably less. Instead, he just went until he felt he was done with it, which mostly coincided with looking up to catch Laura sucking some watermelon juice off her fingers and putting down the skin from the piece she'd finished eating. It was hard to really keep focused or caring about the pool once he'd seen that.

He pulled up, water clinging to his body and every groove it could find in his muscles, his wet swim trunks kind of giving away his intentions as his slight erection pressed noticeably into the fabric. Laura's eyes had moved toward her boyfriend as he got out, curious as to whether he had gotten bored with swimming or just had something else in mind, and as she soaked in the sight of him wet and shirtless--which already had her biting her lip--she noticed the bulge, and knew precisely where his mind was.

The gutter.

Laura decided to join him.

She turned around, pressing her chest into the chair as she let her back get some rays as well. Still a little bit damp from having been laid on, her bikini bottom still clung to the curve of her ass, and she could practically feel his eyes be drawn toward it. “If you are done swimming, could you please come and give me a massage?” The wiggle in her hips said that she was very keen on getting a certain place 'massaged', though she tucked her crossed arms under her head, so he couldn't see if she was winking or not.

“Of course,” he said, smiling as his eyes fixated on that gorgeous ass. He toweled off quickly, almost impatiently, and once he felt dry 'enough', he walked toward the chair, leaning down and placing his hands right onto that pretty butt, strong hands giving it a firm squeeze to the low, appreciative rumble of the beautiful woman who owned it. “Wow, it's so tense,” he joked. “Has it been a while since you've had a massage here?”

Laura laughed a little, hips shifting back to press it into his hands harder. “I believe so. It feels like forever, at least. Maybe since yesterday?” His laughter joined her as she let out a groan of relief under the feeling of his skilled fingers pushing into the flesh and kneading; whether she 'needed' a massage or not, he was certainly good at giving them.

In Christian's eyes, her ass was perfect. Of course he'd say that, but he held it not just as admiration filtered through love and physical attraction, but as a universal truth. Round and filling out virtually any pair of pants deliciously, but perfectly dined with firm muscles to back up the soft flesh. The perfect ass to squeeze and fondle and even just give a quick grope to in passing, but deserving of so much more. Of worship. Laura's ass was an altar, and he intended to pray before it.

Almost literally, as he dropped to his knees and reached for the band of her bikini bottom, peeling the damp fabric slowly down, letting her supple butt come into view for his reverent eyes to soak in. It wriggled a little, the mutant girl excited for what she knew to be coming next. “Are you ever not in the mood?” she said with a smirk, nuzzling her arm pillow as she got comfortable in anticipation for the royal treatment.

“Says the girl who's come on to me twice since we arrived,” he chuckled in response, hands gripping the bare cheeks and gently easing them apart, exposing the pink, wrinkled hole between them that Chris leaned forward to plant a small kiss to. All conversation ended at that moment, Laura's knees tightening and her anus clenching down on pure reflex as his tongue prodded her pucker gently. Gentle little laps, easing her slowly into the process. Preparing her for preparation, so to speak.

His tongue worked its way slowly up from the very bottom of her moist slit all the way along to the small of her back, then down again. It was as much an attempt to quell the clenching instinct of her rear so that he could properly service her rear as it was just his eagerness to worship the divine ass in front of him. The firm cheeks on either side of his face, the hole that tightened against his tongue as it dragged its way along, and of course all the low moans of pleasure she made. Sweet musical bliss.

But it was when he decided to open her up 'by force' that she really lost it. His tongue wriggled stubbornly against her pucker until it could finally worm its way in, and she found herself clenching hard at the sides of the chair, head rolled back as her sensitive ass hole was treated to a wet, loving tonguing. Lots of broad licks to her rim and pushes inward that smeared her inner walls with saliva. She would have assumed for anyone else that they were merely buttering her up for anal, but the gusto and adoration with which he ate her ass told a different story. He just as much wanted her ready for penetration as he did merely enjoy giving her rear end the treatment he felt it deserved.

Being told and treated like she was a goddess certainly went along way in accepting that she was one.

Releasing one of her gorgeous butt cheeks, Chris slipped his fingers between her legs, which clamped down on instinct around his hand as he eased a single, teasing digit deep into her. Paired with the quick, eager licks, it was a one-two punch of foreplay that left Laura holding the chair even harder, having to be careful not to break it from her strength as she tried to brace herself through the pleasure he was giving her. “That's perfect,” she moaned, biting her lip as she pressed her head against the plastic chair. 

Whereas giving Chris that intense blowjob had gotten her fired up, this was quickly leaving her with an uncontrollable swell of lust, sensation more appealing than pure arousal and anticipation. She didn't know what had come over her that she was so heavily turned on, but she was committed to going with it, riding this rush of horniness to its logical conclusion even if it meant a week of on-and-off fucking all over their penthouse suite. It certainly sounded like the most decadent possible vacation.

It was when he reached the point of full-on tonguefucking her ass that she was in paradise, upgraded to two rapidly-pumping digits and having her ass treated like it was on the menu. Sticky quim leaked down all over his fingers as he gave her a taste of what was to come with how deep his tongue burrowed its way into her, licking and kissing and slurping her ass hole, leaving her wriggling and needy. “No more!” she moaned, head rolled back as she reached her limit. She was all teased out; she needed more.

And “more” was something Chris was very, very happy to supply as he pulled his face out from between her luscious cheeks, standing up from his kneeling position behind her, and dropping his swim trunks, which by then had a much more noticeable bulge in them; just as Laura could get turned on from sucking him off, giving his lovely girlfriend a rimjob could make him hard on even the worst of days. He grabbed her hips, positioning her better on the chair as he climbed onto it and pressed his throbbing, pre-dripping tip up to her slightly opened hole. “Hands behind your back,” he said, not quite a demand or an order, but certainly stern enough to let her know that he wasn't going to fuck her until she did.

She let out a disappointed little whine, but cooperated, putting her hands behind her back, knowing as he reached for her wrists what she was doing. He got a solid, two-handed grip on her, holding her arms together firmly so that she couldn't slip a hand between her legs and tend to herself, leaving her to get off solely from being fucked. And she could. Quite easily, in fact, and especially when she was so primed and already dripping. It was even hotter that way, Chris had told her, so she didn't complain or fight as in the absence of any bondage implements to tie her up with he used his own strength to keep her in place.

With her hands firmly bound by his grip, Christian rocked his hips forward and began to very slowly fill her needy ass hole with cock. He could have gone fast. In fact, as her hot inner walls, unbearably tighter than her pussy, clenched needily around him, the temptation was certainly there. To fuck her round ass and watch it jiggle and bounce as his hips crashed against it time and again. And he intended to. But as he fed it in with one steady motion, he got to hear her moan, which rose in pitch and volume as he penetrated her deeper, head leaning gradually back until his balls rested against her clenched thighs and she was damn near thrashing to try and fuck herself on his cock. She was so horny even he had to wonder if something was up.

She felt hollow as he pulled away, her fingernails digging into her palms and her legs rubbing together in a vain attempt to try and get some friction going against her leaking pussy. But then he slammed in, and it was clear where Chris's patience ended. The single tease in and out was all he could stand, and she was actually surprised by how quickly he let go and began to fuck her. Rather mercilessly, in fact, keeping her arms pinned hard as he used her ass like he owned it. And at least in that moment, with the fire in Laura's belly that needed to be quenched by the man who'd started it, in a way, he did own it.

From her position, she could at least meet his thrusts, rocking back and forth, but mostly back, pressing against his lap frantically, helping the fucking along with her frantic and sloppy pushes. It was so hot, seeing her all worked up and needy like this, biting her lip and moaning, just generally consumed by pure lust. Perhaps it was the freedom of their location, where they didn't have to worry about people walking or overhearing them, dancing around roommates and quickies in corners of the school. Not to mention, no chance of Logan finding them or sniffing out Laura's scent on Chris and putting the screws to him. They were alone in paradise, young and dumb, horny, intent on squandering every little bit of pleasure and decadence they could chase.

His thrusts were hard and noisy, augmented by his balls slapping against her soaked thighs as they continued to grind needily. She couldn't get enough off of it though, although “enough” was a bit of a relative term. Her fingers would barely have been enough. Not when he was tearing her ass a new one, his thick cock stretching out her tight inner walls recklessly, knowing she could take it. Knowing she reveled in the hint of roughness and the slight pain of it all. It was maddeningly frustrating, to lie there squirming and unable to tend to herself while she was ravaged. Granted, there was arousal and enjoyment in that, and she'd revel in it once her orgasm came crashing down upon her, but in the meantime, it was torment.

Torment Chris was certainly willing to inflict on the girl he loved, if it meant she was the breathless, writhing mess before him. There was something about seeing such a dominant, feral creature, a born killer, in a position of total surrender. There was plenty to be said for her tender moments, sure, but there she was, a cock deep in her ass, hands held tightly behind her back, and she was enjoying every second of it, making a sticky mess of herself and unable to stay still for half a second. In a way, it was touching, to see someone who'd been through so much pain, willing to open herself up to this from someone, and Chris couldn't help but be honored to be the one she chose.

In good time, her head was way back, every muscle in her back tensed up as her shoulders joined it, body lifting up off the chair and straining harder against his touch. The pleasure took her, moved her in ways she was completely willing to surrender to if it could please only mean she could get off. And finally, she did, howling without a care for the fact they were outside--albeit hundreds of feet in the air--as the flames spread across her body. She came, gushing clear fluid all over her thighs and the chair beneath her as she shivered and struggled and squirmed, moans spilling endlessly out of her parted lips as she lost herself in utter bliss.

If the intense tightness of Laura's perfect ass around his cock hadn't done him in, then the lurid display before him certainly would have. He grunted, balls churning as he blew his load, cum pumping deep into her ass. Her needy walls gripped his throbbing cock, at its height of sensitivity during release, making each squeeze even more intense. He gave her rear a few thrusts, slowing down before pulling out entirely and releasing her hands.

Laura could hardly hold her breath as she fell limp against the chair, her gaped ass leaking some of her boyfriend's cum as he lay down to rest atop her, also breathless but hardly as far gone. His limpening cock rested between her ass cheeks as he laid some soft kisses onto her shoulders, fingertips caressing her sides and her cheeks, running through her still damp and clingy hair.

“That was...” she had started a thought, but trailed off with a pleasant sigh as soon as she'd started, letting the sentiment speak for itself. And it most certainly did. Topping off the second intense fuck in a little more than as many hours was another bout of her lover's warm, muscular body pressing against hers. Soothing and secure, a glorious afterglow that when she was in it, seemed just as lovely as the rough, frantic fucking they engaged in. There was love in the silence of his embrace and his tender touch.

“It isn't even dinner yet,” Christian remarked. “But after we've eaten, maybe we should go start the mission. It will probably be nothing, and once we're done, we'll have all week to ourselves.”

The thought made Laura smile, turning her head back and giving a gentle kiss to her boyfriend before resting her head comfortably on the chair. Tropical sunlight didn't compare to soaking in his affection.


End file.
